Talk:Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain
Aha! This'll be good, I know it!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Wow MORE! Is this how Corriam gets woundd? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) no, that's at the end of the story, when his sister dies. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I always wanted a story about the origanal High Rhulain. KIU!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 04:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) More MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 19:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) nie claw? like nine fingered? I HAE THAT DUDE ALREADY! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yeah sure...i couldn't make up a good name --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) it makes me sad she never returned. No HR until Tiria. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Oh! So I drew Webwing! Suitable name. Anyway here's a pathetic joke: 2 geese are in a pond. No. 1 sees a game shooter hiding in the rushes. He yells 'Duck!' in the goose language of course. Then Goose 2 says, 'Excuse me, I am a goose.' BANG! Anyway, he's like Brantalis in HR. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) more!! I like!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Wow MORE ALREADY!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Garrgh! I'm gonna have to scan more to rival yore pictures! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) hahahha serves him right! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) And so {I beleive} begins the fatal journey.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) yep it's sad, but at least Corriam survives. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm You would thik that their dad would stay home and watch the others.. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) well...he's stubborn. and i need a way to make lenna mad at nineclaw anyway --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm I would hve had Lenna have another sibling besides corriam, and Nineclaw kills him or her. Just A note. I don't see hpw putting her dad int he cabin make her mad at him.Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) mad at who? her dad? no, i mean nineclaw. you'll see! teeheehee! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Lenna on the sleeping. Come on, Corriam.Live alittle! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) But they never get revenge . . . . Corriam! I personally think that Martin should guide corriam in snatching the coronet from Lenna's head. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nice name for the dad- I like it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:47, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Listen anyone who is even reading this lame story This is not the end. I've still got to add when corriam gets healed. hopefully you won't get bored to death with my story --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) If I was bored I wouldn't bother to comment. AWESOME!! MORE05:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Wow just as I saw it in my . . . amazing! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, now you madee me cry! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Wow. If i did that to my dad . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) "alll his fault?" I doubt he woul dfeel that way. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) well, Runa is his daughter and he didn't want her to leave. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think he would blame Corriam, not himself. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) He doesn't even have a reason why he hated Corriam so... --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) *snicker* they say "dunno" a lot! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:17, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well? Vhat ees eet???? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) More otter archrs, huh? Only ones I know of are Rab, Iris, and Taryn Streambattle. MORE Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) WHAHAHAHA Lenna's dead!!!!!!!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Good! Really good. MORE!!Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Not bored yet.Emerlis Ligamenta 03:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You forgot to say who Blackfire was great great great etc. grand niece to. Ranguvar? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 03:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) oh, ok thanks ---- Wow. MORE!!! MOREMOREMORE! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Good, good. MORE PLEASE!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Marvelous!@ MORE! or I won't update Tagg Quest!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ??? Where's Samkim? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Good, it's doing well! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:06, 16 February 2009 (UTC) uh-oh! I totally forgot about Samkim! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 21:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hehe, Corriam's in LOVE! Corriam's in LOVE!!--Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) OOOh, sinstre! MORE MORE!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) For somereason that don't work on me. MOREMORWEShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *sniff* I wish Lenna didn't have ter die.--Coral Wildlough Green Isle 00:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC)